Sed de sangre
by vampiremockingjay
Summary: Cuando las opciones se reducen a seguir tus instintos, no hay mucho que elegir, y tu mente queda enterrada en el más oscuro de los abismos. Jasper se enfrenta a su monstruo interior un 13 de Septiembre, pero será difícil resistirse a su sed de sangre.


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y todo lo que puedas reconocer tambien es de ella. Lo unico que es mio es la idea del fic y la manera de expresar los sentimientos del narrador.

* * *

><p><strong>SED DE SANGRE [Jasper POV]<strong>

─Es hora de abrir los regalos ─dijo Alice, exultante de felicidad. Tomo a Bella por el codo y la dirigió hacia la mesa en la que estaban expuestos los regalos.

─Alice, sabes que te dije que no quería nada ─la regaño Bella.

─Pero no te escuche. Abrelos.

Era algo normal en ella ignorar a las personas cuando le decían algo que iba totalmente en contra de sus planes. Típico. Adoraba eso en ella.

En un movimiento rápido como para que Bella no pudiera impedirlo le quito la cámara –regalo de su padre− de las manos y la reemplazo por una gran caja de envoltorio plateado. Era regalo nuestro; de Rosalie, Emmett y mio.

Con gesto ausente, Bella rompió el papel e intento, sin éxito, descifrar que era lo que tenia entre las manos. Hubiera apostado que ella solo sabia que era una caja con números y letras y algo dentro. La ultima parte estaba mal. Contuve una sonrisa, algo que se me daba muy bien.

Abrió la caja; su rostro reflejaba una clara incomprensión.

─Mmm… gracias ─dijo.

Ya no pude contenerme mas. Solte una carcajada, y Emmett rio desde el automóvil de Bella, en voz tan baja que Bella no escucho.

─Es un estéreo para tu coche ─revelo Alice─. Emmett lo esta instalando ahora mismo para que no puedas devolverlo.

─Gracias, Jasper, Rosalie. _Gracias, Emmett _─dijo en voz mas alta, aunque seguramente el la habría escuchado con su primer tono de voz. Emmett se carcajeo, ahora mas fuerte, desde el monovolumen, de modo que Bella fue capaz de escucharlo.

─Abre ahora el de Edward y el mio ─dijo mi novia, aun mas emocionada que al principio. Su hermosa voz adquirió un tono agudo, efecto de la emoción.

La furia domino el rostro de Bella, una furia muy leve.

─Lo prometiste ─dijo volviéndose hacia mi hermano.

Antes de que Edward pudiera replicar cualquier cosa, apareció Emmett, salvando la situación. Supuse que estaba esperando el momento.

─¡Justo a tiempo! ─exclamo, orgulloso. Se coloco detrás de mi, buscando un lugar para 'presenciar mejor la escena'.

─No me he gastado un centavo ─argumento Edward, apartándole un mechon de pelo de la cara.

Inhalo profundamente, como si estuviera 'juntando fuerzas'. Se dirigió hacia Alice.

─Damelo ─suspiro.

Emmett rio entre dientes disfrutando la clara incomodidad de Bella, mientras ella tomaba el pequeño regalo y lo abria mirando a Edward.

Pero un pequeño error de falta de atención basto. Mi visión se torno borrosa, aunque en realidad podía ver todo con la claridad habitual que los vampiros gozamos. En realidad, se torno de un color rojo intenso. Pude sentir como si mis ojos se volvieran rojos solo por el deseo. Un deseo incontenible…

Una pequeña gota de sangre salió del pequeño corte que Bella se había hecho con el papel.

Mis pensamientos eran fugaces, pero aun asi Edward los percibió con total claridad. En realidad, no eran pensamientos. Era solo un sentimiento. Deseo.

Pude comprobar la desesperación de Edward debido a mi inusual 'don', pero hice caso omiso a ella. Con la velocidad de una bala me lance hacia mi objetivo: Bella.

No pude apartar los ojos de ella, aunque capte cuando Edward la apartaba con brusquedad de mi camino. Salió disparada hacia la mesa, haciendo añicos los floreros, la tarta y lo demás. Pero eso no me importo.

Solo notaba el olor. No me importo que fuera Bella. De repente, comenzó a sangrar aun mas. No me importo la razón, no tenia capacidad alguna de razonar.

Recordé mis años de neófito y como guerrero. Aplique toda la fuerza necesaria ya que algo me impedia avanzar. No podía ser mi consciencia, ya que la había perdido totalmente. Supuse que alguien me estaría reteniendo de modo que no atacara a esa humana. Débil. Frágil. Apetecible.

Sentí el peso de algo mas, pero no me rendi. Segui insistiendo hacia esa humana. Ya había olvidado quien era, y no hice esfuerzo alguno para recordarlo. Mi sed de sangre aumento. Ahora _quería_ alimentarme de esa humana. Lo _anhelaba, _lo _necesitaba._ El monstruo en mi interior salió a la superficie. Durante mas de cien años había vivido fuera, y desde que le había impedido salir, luchaba por encontrar cualquier hueco en mi resolución.

Pero esa fuerza tiro de mi hacia atrás. No me rendi, intente avanzar. Ahora, no quería escapar, quería _atacar_ cualquier cosa que me impidiera llegar a mi objetivo final. Mostre los colmillos. Al mirar, vi el movimiento de sus labios, pero mis oídos y los demás sentidos habían sido anulados y ahora solo podía oler la sangre. Hasta que sentí el cambio de temperatura –de todos modos no era frio− y el olor desapareció. Mi mente tuvo la capacidad de razonar, y hubiera deseado que no la hubiera recuperado. Ya no sentía el fuerte anhelo del que había sido presa, pero esto me permitió sentirme culpable al momento de recordar el nombre de 'esa humana' a la que casi había atacado.

Tuve el impulso de ir a disculparme, pero lo reprimi, sabedor de que Bella aun estaría sangrando. Al pensar esto el olor de su sangre me quemo en la nariz. Pero ya podía pensar. Escuche los susurros tranquilizantes de Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, pero no pude dejar de sentirme culpable. Había sido tan vulnerable, se suponía que tenia el suficiente autocontrol como para que _una pequeña gota _de sangre, que de todos modos estaba a unos metros de mi, no me afectara. Pero lo había hecho, y había dejado escapar el monstruo de mi interior. Ahora lo interpretaba como horrible, ya teniendo la mente fresca.

Pero sabia que lo que había hecho dejaría una marca. Muy grande.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esta es mi primera publicacion en Fanfiction. Es un One-Shot bastante corto, pero creo que expresa por lo que pasa Jasper ese 13 de Septiembre cuando intenta atacar a Bella, como su mente se desconecta de su cuerpo y ya no es Jasper, es un monstruo. Como ya dije, es breve, pero aun asi espero que les guste.<strong>

**Gracias por leer...**


End file.
